Dragons and Deception
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Corrin has been sneaking away from Azura in the middle of the night. But why?


Azura couldn't believe it.

Corrin was sneaking out a few nights a week, disappearing when he thought she was asleep. Azura loved Corrin with all her heart, but that was a slow process to being with. She feared letting people close to her, to let them in on her secrets, desires, hates. To let Corrin in, and for her to love her back, was a long period of time speaking and bonding.

It hurt her to even think that Corrin would...cheat on her.

She lay frozen stiff as Corrin slowly pulled himself out of bed and clothed himself. He inched over to the door, bare feet whispering on the smooth wood. Candlelight flooded the bedchambers for a brief moment as the prince slipped out. The door closed with a faint _click_. Azura rolled over and stared at the roof of hi-their room. _Their_ room.

Gods...Corrin wouldn't cheat on her! He was too kind! Too caring! He wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone's feelings! And...this is what drew her to him. His compassion for life and friendship. It was attractive. She had even spotted Charlotte shooting flirty glances at him once or twice. Admittedly, that may have been before they made their secret relationship public, but still! If she could fall for Corrin, who else would have just as easily?

Azura sat up, her long blue hair pooling around her. She put a finger to her chin in thought. Even Camilla, who had doted on Corrin most of his life, was treating him less like a little brother and more like...a lover.

Azura huffed and threw the covers off. She rose and didn't even think of pulling on a robe, mulling the whole matter over in her mind. She jumped from one conclusion to the next, breath coming in quick gasps and hands shaking. Azura pulled the door open and looked down the hall, finding Corrin's cloak missing from the hook near the tree house door.

She quickly descended the ladder -she was _going_ to install a staircase or die trying- and made her way through the castle's grounds. It was mostly silent, with only a few patrols walking the walls. Most of the shops were closed, with the exception of the lottery house.

Azura cocked an eyebrow and swept closer to the building. She pressed herself against the wall and leaned close to the window. The glass was covered by a purple curtain on the inside, but she could still make out bright light and a few shapes inside. As well as muffled laughter - _feminine_ laughter- and animated speaking.

Azura grit her teeth and breathed in slowly, hearing more of the girl's laughter inside. She felt hot tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"B-big sister?"

Azura jumped and covered her mouth to silence the building scream. Turning back to the road in front of the shop, she spotted Sakura holding a candle. The young Hoshidian princess was wearing her night clothes with a large robe wrapped around her for warmth.

"What are you doing o-out here, Azura? I-it's dark..." Sakura whispered the last few words, eyes flitting around as if to watch for monsters. Sakura looked back to Azura and blushed, probably at her state of dress, but didn't mention it. Thankfully.

Azura put on a calm face and shoved her emotions deep inside. Something she had become a master of since she was kidnapped by Hoshido. "Just...getting some air, Sakura."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Hinoka told me Corrin snored a lot when he was little...Is it keeping you up?"

Azura nodded, playing along with the girl. "You could say that. Don't tell him though, he might try to do something ridiculous to help me sleep."

Sakura blushed a little and nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "W-well...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Azura watched as the princess faded into the dark. Sighing, Azura leaned back to the window. Inside, she could hear Corrin laughing. Followed by a high pitched giggle that sounded _very_ familiar. Azura scowled and steeled herself.

This was it. She was going to find out what was happening in there.

Azura stalked around the outside of the lottery house, running directly into Oboro and Hinata as they made their nightly rounds. Before either of the pair could speak, Azura grabbed Oboro's lance and marched right up to the door of the lottery house.

She grabbed the handle and threw open the door, her mouth open to fling out insults and threats, before dying just as quickly in her throat.

Corrin sat on a barrel, holding some sort of tome in his hands. Leo, Odin, and Orochi sat in a similar manner around a small table, where small figurines and dice lay scattered. Odin opened his mouth to say something, but he caught sight of Azura's rather...revealing nightwear and closed his mouth, blush burning on his cheeks. While Leo had the decency to look away, Orochi merely grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Corrin jumped to his feet and quickly wrapped his cloak around her. "What are you doing here, Azura?" He asked with concern.

Azura opened and closed her mouth for a moment before blinking and focusing on the prince. "I...was..." She cleared her throat, adopting a more commanding tone. "What are _you_ doing?" She barked. "You keep sneaking out on me! To...to..."

Corrin raised an eyebrow, catching Azura's dangerous glare at Orochi. She looked back and fourth between the two for a few moments. He instantly made the connection.

"NO! Gods no! Never! Azura I..." She hugged her tightly and the Vallite relaxed in his grip, despite herself. Oboro appeared behind Azura, silently grabbing her lance before retreating back to her march, giving Corrin a strange look.

"Azura." Corrin said as he grabbed her shoulders. "I would never...I just..." He chuckled dryly. "I just didn't want you to think I was..."

"Was?" Azura prompted, interest piqued.

"Childish." Corrin grumbled. "Lame, dorky, nerdy..."

"Why would I ever think that?"

Corrin shook his head and thumbed behind him. "Dungeons and Dragons..."

Leo, Odin, and Orochi waved from the table. The purple-haired woman grinning wildly and playing with a small figurine in one hand.

"Corrin...it's just a game. I'd never think less of you for that..."

"I'm sorry..." Corrin said with sincerity. "I know we swore not have any secrets...but I didn't want you to think less of me." He raised a hand, interrupting Azura. "But mostly because Leo was too embarrassed to admit he enjoyed this game. He swore us to never tell."

Leo scowled, blush exploding on his face. He stood and made to squeeze by the couple in the doorway but was stopped by Azura.

"Leo..." She said with a sly grin. "I do not mind if you play this, even with Corrin, but please do not keep him out this late." Azura looked back to Corrin. "I worry for..." _Us_. She wanted to say, but nothing came to her mouth.

Leo nodded quickly and slipped past them. Orochi and Odin followed, the diviner having collected the game pieces and promising Odin that they'd continue later.

Corrin led Azura to a barrel and he sat beside her. "I'm sorry." He said after a few moments of silence. "It must have looked terrible from your perspective."

"It did." Azura said bluntly. Corrin winced. "However...I forgive you Corrin. _If_ only this once." She waggled a finger at him. "I know you care for your family, both families, but please don't leave me out of loop like that."

Corrin nodded and took her hand in both of his. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Corrin flashed a toothy grin, his dragon teeth glinting in the light. "I never knew you could get so jelous...of Orochi."

Azura glared at him, a silent warning.

Corrin laughed and squeezed her hand. "Still, you and I both know that Azama has been seeing her for some time." He swept closer to Azura, one hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Besides. Why would I ever betray the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Azura rolled her eyes, a dusting of pink growing on her cheeks. Even after the time spent together, Corrin still had a way with words that made her heart flutter, in that dorky way of his.

"Come then." Azura said, standing. "Let's go to bed."

Corrin followed dutifully after her. "So..." He began. "Any chance you want to join in on our game?"

Azura snickered. "Gods, no."

Corrin huffed, smiling. "Love you."

Azura grinned. "And I you."


End file.
